LIFE
by suha1212
Summary: "Aku berdoa agar doaku sampai kesurga , aku berdoa untuk cinta kejam yang tak bisa aku hentikan ini , bahkan jika hidupku hancur lebur hanya ada satu orang hanya ada satu orang untukku."-kyungsoo- HUNSOO/KAISOO GS!


LIFE

Main cast: Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Do Sohyun

Do Jeno

Kim Jongin

Rate: T-M

Genre: family hurt comfort

Summary:

"Aku berdoa agar doaku sampai kesurga , aku berdoa untuk cinta kejam yang tak bisa aku hentikan ini , bahkan jika hidupku hancur lebur hanya ada satu orang hanya ada satu orang untukku."-kyungsoo- "Sekarang aku tahu bahwa ini adalah akhir, aku tahu ini semua hanya suatu kebodohan, sekarang aku tahu bahwa ini tidak benar. Saya hanya kecewa pada diri ini untuk tidak bisa meraih mu karena harga diri itu. Aku tetap membuka kenangan tentang mu membuat alasan bahwa semua itu hanya lah kenangan"-sehun- "itu akan membawamu pergi jauh, jadi hari ini aku akan berada si sisimu dan melindungimu. Dia adalah seseorang yang lembut bagaikan butiran salju . orang itu menyakitiku angin bertiup dan sepertinya kau memilih pergi dariku"-jongin-

 _STORY BEGIN_

.

.

.

Seorang gadis remaja tengah merapikan penampilannya untuk bersiap pergi kesekolah. Rambut hitam legam panjangnya di kuncir kuda meninggal anak rambut yang tak terikat tergerai membuat penampilannya terlihat manis. Memasang tag namanya yang bertuliskan Do SoHyun. Setelah terasa selesai dengan penampilannya so hyun keluar dari kamaruntuk membangun sang kakak.

Berbanding terbalik dengan sang gadis yang telah selesai dengan seragam sekolahnya. Seorang anak laki laki tengah masih bergelung di dalam selimut memeluk guling nyaman bahkan tidak terganggu oleh suara yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"oppa ireonna" ucap seorang gadis yang mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari dalam so hyun membuka pintu kamar tersebut lalu menghapiri sang kakak yang masih tertidur lelap tersebut.

"oppa palliwa! Apa kau ingin kita terlambat?" ucap sang gadis mengguncangkan tubuh sang kakak pelan.

Namun hanya mendapatkan gumaman yang tak jelas.

Kesal dengan tingkah laku sang kakak so hyun lalu menarik selimat sang kakak secara kasar lalu mengguncangkan tubuhnya sedikit keras.

"oppa palliwa..! aku ingin membantu eomma untuk membuat sarapan" ucap sang adik kembali

"jika oppa juga tak mau bangun aku akan merobekkan semua poster ini" tunju sang gadis mengarah ke semua poster one piece yang tertempel dinding kamar sang kakak.

Mendengar ucapan so hyun sang kakak langsung bangun dari tidur membuka matanya, lalu menoleh kepada sohyun dan menatapnya horor.

"jangan lagi so hyun~a" ucap sang kakak.

" kalau begitu lekaslah bangun atau aku akan merobekkannya lagi. Menurutmu mana yang bagus yang di robek dahulu setelah brook si tengkorak? Bagaimana yang itu?" tunjuk so hyun pada poster dua perempuan yang berambut orange dan hitam.

"andwae!" lalu langsung berdiri dari tidurnya

"baiklah aku bangun" menatap sohyun horor lalu keluar dari kamarnya membawa handuk dan terus menggerutu tak jelas.

So hyun yang mendenar itu hanya tersenyum cerah lalu berjalankearah poster-poster yang tertempel di kamar kakaknya.

"terima kasih kalian telah membuat kakakku bangun" ucap so hyun tersenyum tak jelas kepada poster-poster tersebut. Lalu beranjak membersihkan kamar kakaknya.

"pagi eomma" ucap remaja laki-laki tadi memeluk sang ibu dari belakang tengah menggulung sesuatu mungkin ibunya tengah membuat gimbab

"hmm.. apa kau membuat adik mu kesal lagi jeno~a" ucap sangibu membalikkan badannya melepaskan pelukkanjeno.

"aku yang membuatnya kesal? Eomma salah justru ia yang membuatku kesal. Ia bahkan ingin merobekkan poster ku lagi" gerutu jeno lalu mengambil satu potong gimbap yang telah di potong ibunya.

Sebelum gimbab itu sampai kemulut jeno justru sang ibu mengambil kembali gimbap tersebut lalu memasukkan kemulut nya.

"aahhh,,, eomma" ucap jeno merengek kepada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya membalasnnya dengan senyuman cerah.

"lebih baik kau mandi dahulu baru makan ini. Eomma membuatnya lebih untukmu. Sana pergi mandi nanti adikmu akan kesal jia kau belem juga berkemas untuk kesekolah."

"aiisshhh,,, eomma tampak sama dengannya jika seperti ini" ucap jeno lalu berlalu menuju kekamar mandi didala flat kecil tersebut.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anaknya tersebut. Ia sungguh tak menyangka sudah membesarkan kedua anaknya sebesar ini. Ia menghapus setitik air matanya yang jatuh saat mengingat susahnya ia membesarkan kedua malaikatnya tersebut tampa sosok seorang suami atau ayah bagi kembali melnjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda sebelum anak-anaknya merengek.

Kyungsoo di bantu oleh sohyun menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka bertiga sedangkan jeno belum selesai berkemas.

Tak lama kemudian jeno keluar dari kamar bertepan kyungsoo dan sohyun telah selesai merapikan masakan mereka.

"aku sungguh sangat lapar" ucap jeno lalu duduk ditempatnya yang biasa berhadapan dengan sohyun.

Lalu mengambil bimbap yang telah di buat oleh ibunya.

Sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"oppa kau sungguh sama dengan karakter kartun kesukaanmu itu" ucap sohyun menyindir jeno.

"jinjja" ucap jeno pura-pura tak tahu.

Namu hanya di balas sohyun dengan putaran mata malas.

Kyungsoo yang hanya melihat kedua anaknya tersebut ikut tersenyum senang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka bertiga menyelesaikan sarapan mereka. Sohyun beranjak berdiri mengakat piring kotor begitupun dengan jeno membatu sohyun.

"sisanya biar eomma yang melakukannya" ucap kyungsoo saat sohyun akan mencuci piring-piring kotor tersebut.

"benarkah? Aku tidak akn terlambat jika hanya mencuci piring ini eomma" ucap sohyun kembali.

"eomma tahu, pergilah,kamu sudah banya membantu eomma" ucap kyungsoo lalu mendorong so hyun. Jeno yang melihat ibunya mendorong sohyun mengikuti mereka dari belakang..

"kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu ya eomma" ucapmereka berdua kompak lalu keluar dari pintu flat tersebut.

"hmm. Jaga adik mu baik-bak" ucap kyungsoo berpesan kepaa jeno.

"tentu pinguin kecil ini tak akan lepas dari pengawasanku" balas jeno mengusap kepala sohyun pelan yang di balas so hyun dengan tatapan sebal kepada kakaknya tersebut.

"hmm hati-hati" balas kyungsoo lalu melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

Berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hangat di rumah kyungsoo di sebuah mansion mewah terdapat dua orang yang duduk di meja makan tersebut dengan hening sesekali bunyi dentingan sendok yang mengisi kesunyian tersebut.

Lelaki yang duduk di tempat kepala keluarga tersebut menyesap kopinya.

"aku selesai" lalu sehun berdiri dari duduknya tersebut. Sang wanita yang melihat sehun berdiri juga ikut berdiri menghampirinya dan memasangkan dasi pria itu dengan benar.

"hmmm,, hati-hati"ucap wanita tersebut lalu mengantarkan sang suamisampai kedepan pintu utama.

"seulgi nanti malam kita akan makan malam bersama appa dan eomma. Aku akan menjemputmu"

"hmm baiklah sehun~a"

Setelah mendengar balasan dari seulgi sehun lalu berangkat kekantornya. Menggunanakan mobil lamborgini yang berwarna silver tersebut.

.

.

Jeno berjalan berdampingan dengan sohyun menuju kelas mereka.

"oppa apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari lee ssaem?" tanya sohyun kepada jeno

"sudah, wwae? Apa kau belummengerjakannya?" ucap jeno tersenyum jahil pada so hyun

"ani! Hanya saja aku khawatir oppa belum membuatnya"

"kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal sekecil itu." Sohyun hanya mengangguk

Sohyun hanya merasa bahwa oppanya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

'aku berharap itu hanya perasaanku saja' batin sohyun kemudian berjalan menuju bangkunya begitu pun dengan jeno.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan rumahnya kyungsoo kemudian bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja. Ia hanya bekerja sebagai kepala koki di sebuah restoran. Dengan gajinya tersebut ia dapat menghidupi dirinya dan anak-anaknya.

Setelah selesai dengan penampilannya kyungsoo lalu berangkat bekerja. Jika orang tak tahu tentang kyungsoo mungkin mereka masih menganggap kyungsoo sebagai seorang gadis padahal ia sudah mempunyai anak yang sudah beranjak remaja.

Kyungsoo duduk di halte menunggu bis yang akan dinaikinya. Namun, sebuah mobil sport putih berhenti di depan halte. tak lama kemudian seorang pria berjas navy dengan dalaman kemaja putih keluar dari mobil tersebut lalu pemuda itu menghampiri kyungsoo yang tengah bermain ponsel.

"pagi soo~a" ucap pemuda tersebut menyapa kyungsoo akrab

Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihat pria yang ada di hadapannya yang menggunakan kacamata hitam.

"jongin?" ucap kyungsoo untuk meyakinkan apakah orang yang ia panggil itu benar.

"hmmm,,, ini aku jongin, lama tak berjumpa" balas jongin membuka kacamatanya lalu bersalaman dengan kyungsoo.

"kau sungguh berubah. Aku bahkan tak yakin kau itu jongin jika saja warna kulitmu sedikit berbeda denganku" balas kyungsoo sedikit tertawa lalu menerima jabatan tangan jongin.

"jadi kau masih mengatakanku hitam" ucap jongin bercanda.

"kau sendiri yang mengatakannya bukan aku bahkan tak menyinggung hitam" balas kyungsoo tersenyum manis yang membuat hati jongin sedikit menghangat melihat senyuman yang sudah lama yang tidak ia lihat.

"oke aku kalah. Apa kau mau berangkat bekerja?" balas jongin mengalah.

"hmmm, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu" ucap kyungsoo saat melihat bus yang akan di naikkinya telah tiba.

Lalu jongin memegang pergelangan tangan kyungsoo saat kyungsoo ingin berdiri bersama penumpang lain.

Kyungsoo memandang jongin heran saat tangannya di pegang oleh jongin.

"tidak, biar aku yang mengantarkanmu" balas jongin kaku saat merasa ia memeegang tangan kyungsoo terlalu erat lalu melepaska tangan wanita tersebut.

"aku tak mau merepotkanmu"

"kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku" lalu berjalan kearah mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang melihat jongin yang sudah membukakan pintu untuknya mau tak mau ia harus engikuti jongin.

"kalau begitu baiklah" kemudian menaikki mobil jongin.

Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya tersenyum senang lalu menutup pintu dan berlari kecil menuju pintu kemudi lalu berangkat dari halte tersebut.

Keadaan di dalam mobil tersebut sungguh hening baik kyungsoo maupun jongin tak ada yang mulai untuk membuka pembicaraan mereka.

Jongin kemudian berdehem untuk untuk mencairkan suasana

"ini sungguh sangat canggung" ucap jongin untuk mencairkan suasana sambil sedikit tertawa.

"hmmm kau benar" tertawa canggung.

"haha,,,, omong-omong kau bekerja di mana kyung?"

"aku bekerja di restoran xxx"

Tak lama kemudian mobil jongin sampai di tempat ia bekerja .

"terima kasih atas tumpangannya jongin" ucap kyungsoo tersenyum cerah

"hmmm,, nanti malam aku akanmenjemput mu "

"tak usah jongin nant aku juga ada keperluan" balas kyungsoo tersenyum tipis

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa" jongin berlalu dari hadapan kyungsoo

Setelah mobilnya tak terliha lagi kyungsoo lalu masuk ke dalam restoran mengganti bajunya dengan seragam pekerjaannya.

"noona kau di suruh oleh minseok noona untuk datang keruangannya" ucap jaehyun asisten kyungsoo sebagai kepala koki disana

"ada perlu apa ia memanggilku lagi" ucap kyungsoo malas kemudia berjalan ke tempat ruangan pemilik restoran ini berada.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut saat dirinya di persilahkan masuk oleh orang yang ada di dalam.

"ada apa eonni memanggilku?" ucap kyungsoo lalu duduk di hadapan minseok yang berseberangan dengan pembatas sebuah meja kerja.

"begini, seseorang akan menyewa restoran ini nanti malam ia ingin membut daftar menu ini" balas minseok lalu menyerahkan daftar menu tersebut.

Kyungsoo membacanya sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"aku akan memberikan ini kepada jaehyun nantinya" ucap kyungsoo

"andwae!" balas minseok sedikit berteriak yang membuat kyungsoo menatapnya heran.

"wae, bukankah jaehyun yang kan memasak ini nantinya?" balas kyungsoo heran

"tidak kyung, aku harap kau yang akan memasak ini nantinya" balas xiumin memohon kepada kyungsoo.

"eonni aku sungguh tak bisa" keluh kyungsoo

"jebal, kau tahu siapa yang mengorder restoran kita ini kyung, mereka adalah keluarga pebisnis terkenaseantero korea ini mungkin luar negeri" balas minseok kemudian sedikit melebihkan

"kau sungguh berlebihan eonni" ucap kyungsoo

"jadi?" ucap minseok menampilkan puppy eyesnya

"jangan bersikap seperti itu lagi kau itu sudah dewasa asalkan kau tahu itu. Baiklah aku akan memasaknya tapi jangan lupa bonusnya" ucap kyungsoo lalu berdiri dari duduknya

"jinjja ! gomawo kyungsoo~a" ucap minseok senang lalu berjalan kearah kyungsoo dan memeluk wanita tersebut.

"baiklah aku akan memberikan bonus yang lebih buat si kembar" ucap minseok tersenyum lebar.

"kalau begitu aku kembali bekerja lagi" balas kyungsoo sesaat minseok telah melepaskan pelukannya kembali.

"hmm" balas xiumin tersenyum cerah.

Tanpa kyungsoo ketahui hal tersebut bisa merubah hidupnya kedepan.

.

.

 **TBC**

Sekian dulu ya ^.^ . aku memilih HUNSOO karna mereka couple favoritku . mohon reviewnya ^.^. dan terima kasih untuk yang membacanya.


End file.
